OUR TEARS
by TaeJeon
Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin mencoba membuka hatinya untuk di tempati oleh Park Jimin, tapi kenapa terlalu sulit ia melakukannya. Terlebih lagi kenapa Jeon Jungkook harus muncul di saat ia sudah merasa baik baik saja tanpanya. Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin and others. Pair KookV slight MinV. Yaoi BxB
1. Chapter 1

_Hai hai.. Aku balik lagi ni bawa cerita baru . ._

 _Semoga saja banyak yang menyukainya . ._

 _Cerita ini murni hasil kerja keras otak ku yang berlalu lalang mikirkan KookV yang setiap harinya semakin serasi.._

 _Maafkan otak ku..ya ampun Shippernya kumat.._

 _Abaikan yang diatas dan enjoyed untuk ff ini.. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **OUR TEARS  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T Nyerempet M, M-Preg :D  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _'Hyung, aku mencintai mu'_

 _'aku juga mencintai mu Kookie'_

 _'boleh aku mencium mu Hyung'_

 _'kau boleh melakukan apa pun terhadap diri ku, karena aku milik mu seutuhnya'_

 _._

 _'Kookie, apa yang telah kita lakukan hikss'_

 _'aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab Hyung, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mu, ku mohon berhentilah menangis'_

 _'bagaimana kalau a-aku hamil Kookie'_

 _'aku akan menikahi mu Hyung, aku berjanji'_

 _._

 _'aku ingin ikut bersama mu Kookie'_

 _'tidak Hyung, kau tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan ku, aku pergi untuk kita Hyung'_

 _'aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu Kookie'_

 _'Hyung, aku janji aku akan kembali setelah aku berhasil menabung untuk menikahi mu'_

 _'Kookie'_

 _'Hyung, ku mohon tunggulah aku sebentar lebih lama, karena setelah itu kita akan selalu bersama'_

 _._

 _'aku mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook, aku akan menunggu mu disini dan di stasiun kereta api ini'_

 _'aku juga mencintai mu Kim Taehyung, tunggu aku, aku akan kembali di awal musim semi berikutnya'_

 _._

 _'berapa lama Kookie, berapa lama aku harus menunggu mu disini, bahkan ini sudah ke empat kalinya musim semi datang, tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali juga'_

 _'aku ingin memperkenalkan diri mu dengan putri kita Kookie'_

 _'apa aku harus berhenti berharap menunggu mu seperti ini'_

 _._

 _._

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambutnya yang di kepang dua berlari disepanjang lorong gedung **JM Corp** , matanya membulat bahagia melihat pintu ruangan yang berwarna cream tua diujung dekat belokkan,

 _ **ckleak**_

 _ **brak**_

"eomma" teriaknya setelah membuka kasar pintu ruangan sang eomma, penghuni di dalam ruangan itu dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke sumber suara,

"Ryu-ah" balas sang eomma yang melihat putri kecilnya berlari kearahnya, putri kecilnya yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryu Jun berusia tiga tahun empat bulan,

"eomma~" Ryu berlari ke arah eommanya yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk segera menyambut sang buah hati,

 _ **Grab**_

Ryu memeluk leher eommanya karena sang eomma yang sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri,

"maafkan aku Taehyungie, Ryu tiba tiba melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan berlari keruangan mu" ucap seorang namja yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan sang eomma atau lebih tepatnya keruangan Kim Taehyung,

"tidak apa Jim, terima kasih karena telah menjemput Ryu di playgrupnya" Taehyung menggendong Ryu dan berjalan ke arah Jim lebih tepatnya Park Jimin yang sudah duduk di sofa pada ruangannya,

"eomma, Jimin appa telat menjemput Ryu, eomma harus menghukum Jimin appa" Ryu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika mengaduh pada Taehyung yang lagi memangkunya,

"hukuman? _Em_ . . hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Jimin appa?" Ryu terlihat berpikir dengan perkataan Taehyung, buktinya tangan kanan Ryu diletakkannya dikeningnya dan ia yang menutup kedua matanya, mencoba berpikir keras hukuman apa yang cocok untuk yang dipanggil appa olehnya,

"ah, Ryu tahu!" teriak Ryu yang sudah mendapatkan ide,

" eomma harus mencium Jimin appa, karena Jimin appa tidak suka kalau eomma cium, jadi eomma harus mencium Jimin appa" ucapan polos Ryu membuat keduanya tersedak air liur mereka sendiri,

"ahaha . . itu ide yang buruk sayang, karena appa suka di cium oleh eomma, jadi apa ada hukuman yang lain?" Jimin tertawa hambar dan sedikit canggung karena permintaan Ryu.

Sebenarnya bukan Jimin tidak suka di cium ataupun mencium Taehyung, itu hanya alasan mereka agar Ryu berhenti bertanya tentang kenapa mereka berdua tidak pernah berciuman dihadapannya, tidak seperti orang tua teman temannya yang selalu berciuman di mana saja, hanya saja Taehyung selalu menolak dan beralasan jika Jimin yang akan mencoba menciumnya,

Walaupun Ryu masih berumur tiga tahun lewat, tapi keinginan tahunya terhadap sesuatu membuat Taehyung sering kewalahan menjawab semua pertanyaan sang buah hati padanya.

"tidak, Jimin appa pasti berbohong pada Ryu, Jimin appa tidak pernah mencium eomma karena Jimin appa tidak menyukainya, jadi itu hukuman untuk Jimin appa" Jimin beralih menatap Taehyung, seolah meminta ijin Taehyung, apa ia boleh melakukannya atau tidak,

"lakukanlah Jim" kata Taehyung dengan tersenyum lembut padanya seolah mengerti tatapan Jimin padanya. Ada ruang hati Jimin yang bersorak bergembira karena Taehyung mengijinkannya, tapi ada ruang yang lain terasa sakit, mengingat ini adalah permintaan Ryu padanya, mungkin karena itu Taehyung mengijinkannya.

Jimin berdiri dari posisinya dan mendekat ke Taehyung yang masih duduk memangku Ryu, sedikit menundukkan dirinya ke Taehyung, Jimin mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Taehyung dan Taehyung menutup kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan yang Jimin berikan padanya melalui ciuman dikeningnya,

"aku mencintai mu Taehyungie" gumamnya setelah memutuskan ciumannya dikening Taehyung, dan tentu itu bisa didengar Taehyung dengan baik, Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tersenyum hangat ke Jimin.

Pasti kalian menerka nerka hubungan yang mereka miliki, Taehyung dan Jimin bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mereka sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jimin masih menunggu Taehyung untuk menerima lamarannya.

Tentang Ryu yang memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan appa, itu adalah keinginan Ryu yang ingin memiliki appa dan Jimin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, baginya itu jauh lebih bagus. Bukankah itu artinya Ryu sudah mengijinkan Jimin masuk ke dalam kehidupan dirinya dan juga sang eomma.

 **.**

Waktu usia Ryu memasuki bulan kedelepan, Taehyung menitipkan Ryu ketetangganya karena ia yang harus mencari pekerjaan, nasib baik Taehyung begitu mendaftar diperusahaan **JM Corp** , ia langsung diterima sebagai karyawan biasa.

Setelah dua bulan bekerja di **JM Corp** Taehyung mendapat promosi yang membuat ia naik jabatan menjadi wakil sekertaris bagian pemasaran. Lima bulan kedepan Taehyung naik jabatan lagi menjadi wakil ketua di bagian pemasaran, dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin pada rapat pertamanya menjadi ketua bagian pemasaran.

Jimin sungguh tertarik melihat Taehyung waktu pertama kali, Jimin selalu memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung mempresentasikan bahannya waktu acara Meeting, ketertarikan Jimin semakin bertambah setelah mengetahui tentang Taehyung.

Taehyung yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan, Taehyung yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua atau pun krabatnya yang menjauh darinya, karena gosip yang beredar, gosip yang mengatakan Taehyung bisa melahirkan seorang anak padahal ia seorang laki laki. Taehyung yang berjuang membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

Tepat saat Taehyung sudah bekerja selama satu tahun tujuh bulan, Taehyung diangkat menjadi sekertaris pribadinya Jimin, sebulan kemudian mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan tentunya semua yang berada di **JM Corp** mengetahui hubungan mereka, tidak terkecuali keluarga Jimin yang merestui hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya Taehyung masih memiliki sebuah perasaan ke kekasihnya yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya, kekasih yang selalu Taehyung tunggu kepulangannya di musim semi seperti janjinya pada Taehyung, tapi karena melihat ketulusan Jimin padanya, ia berpikir untuk membuka hatinya untuk Jimin dan melupakan masa lalunya demi masa depan putrinya.

Taehyung juga sangat bersyukur karena keluarga Jimin mau menerima dirinya dan putrinya, bahkan eomma Jimin sangat menyangi Ryu – putrinya. Selang beberapa bulan Jimin mengikat Taehyung dengan sebuah pertunangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mendaratkan bokongnya ke sofa yang berwarna cream pada ruangan di dalam apartemen Taehyung, melirik sekilas ke Taehyung yang lagi berada di pantry.

"apa Ryu sudah tertidur Jim?" Taehyung berucap dan berjalan mendekat ke Jimin dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh hangat dan sepiring kecil _cookie_.

"em" gumam Jimin dan mengambil gelas yang berisi teh yang ditawarkan Taehyung sebelumnya, meneguk sekilas dan meletakkan tehnya di meja didepan duduknya. Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya duduk disamping Jimin.

"maafkan aku Jim, belakangan ini Ryu terlihat manja dengan mu" Jimin menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung, mencium punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut,

"tidak perlu meminta maaf Taehyungie, aku malah senang Ryu manja dengan ku" tangan jimin yang bebas membelai lembut pipi Taehyung,

"aku mencintai mu Taehyungie" ucapnya dan menangkup wajah Taehyung,

"aku tahu Jim, aku juga mencintai mu dan _maaf_ " Taehyung tersenyum sendu ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya,

"maaf untuk?" Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung

"maaf karena aku belum siap menerima lamaran mu" Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum lembut ke Taehyung yang lagi menundukkan wajahnya,

"tenang saja Taehyungie, aku tidak memaksa mu, aku akan menunggu mu" Jimin menarik Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mencium puncak kepala Taehyung,

Sebenarnya ini sering dilakukan Jimin kalau tidak ada Ryu, Cuma saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya di depan Ryu, dan itu sebabnya Ryu beranggapan Jimin tidak suka dicium atau mencium Taehyung.

"aku lupa Taehyungie" Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Jimin,

"lupa? Tentang?" tanyanya ke Jimin

"appa tadi menelpon ku, appa meminta ku untuk menghandle perusahaan yang ada di Seoul selama beberapa bulan"

"bukannya kau bilang ada orang kepercayaannya ahjussi yang selalu menghandle perusahaan jika ahjussi pergi?" ingat Taehyung dengan ucapan Jimin tempo lalu padanya,

"itu benar sayang, tapi tidak semua bisa dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan begitu saja jika menyangkut dengan jabatan appa" Jimin menarik pelan ujung hidung bangir Taehyung,

"makanya appa meminta ku untuk membantunya" Taehyung yang mengaduh sakit karena tarikan Jimin pada hidungnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Jimin,

"kapan kau pergi Jim?" tangan Jimin terulur mengusap lembut perbuatannya tadi pada hidung bangir Taehyung,

"mungkin besok siang" jawabnya

"aku akan membantu mu membereskan barang barang mu" ucap Taehyung dan beranjak dari duduknya,

"tidak sayang, aku akan membereskannya sendiri" tangan Jimin terulur menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Taehyung, Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar penolakan dari Jimin,

"kau harus membereskan barang barang mu dan Ryu, karena aku akan membawa kalian berdua ke Seoul **_bersama ku_** " Jimin menarik Taehyung untuk duduk disampingnya lagi,

"aku pasti membutuhkan bantuan mu di sana Taehyungie dan Ryu, kau bisa membawanya ikut bersama mu selama diri mu bekerja, aku akan membuat tempat bermain Ryu di dalam ruangan mu" inilah alasan Taehyung mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Jimin masuk kedalamnya, Jimin selalu melakukan apapun untuk Taehyung dan Ryu, selalu membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk Taehyung dan Ryu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Taehyung menolak pertunangan mereka waktu itu.

"aku menyanyangi mu Park Jimin" Taehyung berhambur memeluk Jimin yang di balas kekehan kecil dan dekapan erat dari Jimin yang memeluk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan putih milik Jimin terpakir di daerah kawasan elit yang ada di Gangnam, Taehyung mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan didepannya dengan menarik koper besar miliknya, dan Ryu yang lagi berjalan disampingnya dengan menautkan kelima jari mungilnya digenggaman tangan Taehyung,

Jimin berhenti di kamar 405 yang ada di lantai 4 pada apartement mewah yang sudah Jimin sewa sebelumnya untuk Taehyung dan Ryu tempati selama mereka berada di Seoul.

"selama kita di Seoul kau dan Ryu akan tinggal di sini Tae-ah" Jimin berjalan ke arah kamar yang di ikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya, sementara Ryu sudah mengitari semua sisi pada apartemen baru mereka,

"bagaimana dengan mu Jim?" Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya duduk di pinggiran kasur, Jimin yang sudah meletakkan koper Taehyung dan barang barang Taehyung lainnya didekat lemari, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Taehyung,

"aku akan tinggal di apartemen appa" ucap Jimin dan duduk di samping Taehyung,

"kenapa tidak disini bersama dengan kami?"

"tidak Tae-ah, aku tidak apa tenang saja" Jimin benar benar menyukai mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung jika ia duduk berdekatan seperti ini dengan Taehyung,

"aku akan menjemput mu besok pagi, aku harus ke kantor sekarang" Jimin berdiri dari posisinya dan Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama,

"Jimin appa~ Ryu sangat menyukai berada di sini" Ryu yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar berlari kearah Jimin dan memeluk pinggang Jimin,

"apa Jimin appa mau pergi?" Ryu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jimin,

"nhe, appa harus pergi, ada hal penting yang harus appa selesaikan, apa Ryu bisa menjaga eomma" Jimin mengusak rambut atas Ryu ketika berucap,

"Ryu kan memang selalu yang menjaga eomma selama ini, jadi Jimin appa tidak perlu khawatir" Ryu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan beralih memeluk Taehyung,

Jimin menundukkan badannya dan mencium kening Ryu dan mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disepanjang Taehyung berjalan dengan menarik lembut Ryu agar mengikuti langkahnya, samar samar Taehyung bisa merasakan dan mendengar bisik bisik dari semua orang yang lagi menatap kearahnya, ada sebagian yang merasa kagum dengan ketampanan dan perpaduan wajahnya yang cantik, ada yang bertanya tanya satu sama lain siapa anak kecil yang bersama dengannya, dan ada juga bisikan yang mengatakan apa hubungannya dengan sang **CEO** muda mereka Park Jimin, bahkan mereka meragukan hubungan Jimin dan dirinya hanya sebatas atasan dan sekertaris saja.

Inilah alasannya Taehyung tidak ingin bergaul dan berada di tempat yang asing, karena baginya susah untuk beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungan sekitar dan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang dirinya dan putrinya, pasti kebanyakan orang akan menolak dan menjadi membencinya karena merasa aneh terhadap dirinya yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ryu dan menundukan wajahnya, merasa tidak berani hanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan, tatapan di sekitar seperti mengintimidasi dirinya,

Seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jasnya berdiri tidak jauh dari kerumunan orang orang yang berbisik tentang Taehyung.

Wajah tampan itu berekpresi sendu menatap lurus kearah Taehyung dari kejahuan, sungguh namja tampan itu sangat merindukan sosok yang ada pada arah pandangnya sekarang,

"Tae-hyung" gumamnya lirih yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Bagaimana readers apa ff ini akan lanjut atau tidak?**_

 _ **Semoga banyak yang suka**_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see yaa . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau takut Tae-ah?" khawatir Jimin menatap Taehyung yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang berdiri didepannya,

"em, aku masih terlalu takut dengan suasana baru Jim, aku takut kalau mereka akan menyakiti Ryu _nantinya_ " Jimin bisa melihat kedua mata Taehyung yang sudah berbendung,

Jimin menarik Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung belakang Taehyung. Jimin tidak perduli dengan sekertaris appa-nya yang berada didekat mereka di dalam lift ini dengan perlakuannya yang memeluk Taehyung.

"tenanglah Tae-ah, aku bersama mu dan selalu menjaga mu" setidaknya Taehyung masih memiliki Jimin bersama dengannya. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya memeluk pinggang Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak ber abs milik Jimin.

 _ **Ting**_

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai enam belas, lantai yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Lantai khusus yang hanya terdapat ruangan sang appa yang akan menjadi ruangan Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan keluar dari lift diikuti Taehyung yang masih memegang erat Ryu dan sekertaris appa-nya yang bernama 'Lee Sae Ron' mengikutinya dibelakang.

"aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan hubungan ku dan namja manis ini" Saeron yang mendengar ucapan Jimin tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, memang Saeron dari tadi melamun dan bertanya tanya tentang hubungan Sajangnim-nya dengan namja tampan yang berpaduan manis disamping sang Sajangnim,

"ah, maafkan aku Sajangnim, aku ti_" ucapan Saeron terpotong

"Taehyung adalah sekertaris pribadi ku di Busan dan juga _**tunangan**_ ku" Jimin sekilas menatap Saeron yang tersentak kaget, dan tersenyum lembut ke Taehyung yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya ke dalam,

"Taehyung akan membantu ku selama beberapa bulan ke depan di sini sebelum appa kembali"

"aku harap kau bisa membantunya dan mengajari beberapa hal padanya yang tidak dimengertinya, dan gadis kecil yang imut ini" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Ryu yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya, Ryu yang mengerti langsung melepaskan pegangan Taehyung dan memeluk leher Jimin,

"namanya Ryu, anak kandung Taehyung dan juga calon anak ku" ucap Jimin dan menggendong Ryu dalam gendongannya,

"kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai pasangan yang aneh, aku tidak perduli, tapi jangan sampai membuat mereka tersakiti, karena aku bisa saja melakukan apa pun terhadap mereka yang menyakiti orang yang ku sayang" Jimin tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti ini kepada Saeron, tapi setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Jimin bisa membuat Taehyung tidak perlu merasa takut dengan tatapan aneh dari mereka yang tidak menyukainya. Jimin hanya ingin selalu menjaga Taehyung dan Ryu.

Saeron yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hatinya, tidak, Saeron bukan mengejek hubungan atasannya, hanya saja Saeron merasa bangga pada atasannya ini yang mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepadanya. Dan untuk alasan apa Saeron menyakiti Taehyung, dilihat dari penampilan Taehyung saja ia bisa menebak bahwa Taehyung memang pantas mendapatkan sang Sajangnim dan menjadi namja yang _special_.

 **.**

Kini mereka sudah berdiri diruangan yang mereka tuju sebelumnya, yaitu ruangan sang appa yang akan menjadi ruangan Jimin. Jimin menyuruh Taehyung dan Ryu masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya meminta ke Saeron untuk memanggil orang kepercayaan appa-nya agar segera menemuinya, yang langsung dilakukan Saeron, sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dan pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk!" Jimin sedikit berteriak menyuruh si pelaku pengetok pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Seorang namja tampan yang tadi mengetuk pintu, berjalan mendekat ke meja sang atasan, namja tampan ini bisa melihat punggung namja sempit yang duduk membelakanginya dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan sang atasan.

"selamat pagi Sajangnim" ucap namja tampan ini dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Jimin, bentuk rasa hormatnya kepada sang atasan.

 _ **Deg**_

' _perasaan apa ini_ ' batin Taehyung yang tiba tiba berdetak cukup kencang, Taehyung merasakan seperti mengenali suara yang barusan didengarnya, suara seseorang yang ingin sekali Taehyung lupakan walaupun itu terasa sulit baginya, bahkan suara ini sangat mirip dengan suara yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya setiap malam,

"duduklah Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya sempurna mendengar nama Jungkook yang disebutkan oleh Jimin,

' _t-tidak mungkin J-Jungkookie_ ' Taehyung mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke namja yang tadi dipanggil Jimin yang sudah duduk disebelahnya,

 _ **Deg deg deg**_

Jantung Taehyung seperti akan meledak akibat detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat kencang, hanya karena melihat wajah namja yang duduk disebelahnya ini,

"Jungkookie" gumamnya dan menahan air matanya yang ingin terjun bebas, Taehyung bahkan menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak keluar dan tidak ingin membuat Jimin mengkhawatirkannya,

Sungguh kalau bisa Taehyung ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya, mengumamkan kata ' _aku merindukan mu Kookie, aku sangat merindukan mu_ ' tapi tidak mungkin, bahkan tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Padahal banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Taehyung padanya.

Taehyung benar benar tidak bisa menahan getaran tubuhnya karena ia yang menahan isakan tangisnya. Taehyung semakin mengigit bibir dalamnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku buku dijemarinya terlihat,

"maafkan aku Jim, a-aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi" Taehyung dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan Jimin, mengabaikan tatapan heran Jimin yang memandanginya dan tatapan sendu Jungkook yang melihat kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _di Toilet_

"kenapa?! hikss Kenapa Kookie?! hikss " isakan tangis Taehyung menggema di dalam toilet yang sunyi ini,

"kenapa kau harus kembali, setelah aku mencoba membuka hati ku untuk Jimin" air matanya dibiarkannya mengalir begitu saja tanpa niat menghapusnya,

"apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku ingin sekali memeluk mu" tubuh Taehyung merosot jatuh,

"apa yang harus ku lakukan Kookie" Taehyung memeluk erat kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"kumohon bantuannya Jungkook-ssi" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Jungkook pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menyambut uluran tangan Jimin,

"selamat datang Di **JM Corp Pusat** Park Jimin Sajangnim" Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka,

"Jimin appa~" Jimin beralih ke Ryu yang sedang menarik narik ujung jasnya, entah sejak kapan Ryu berdiri disampingnya,

"em wae-yo sayang?" Jimin mengelus lembut surai Ryu ketika bertanya,

"kenapa eomma lama sekali perginya" Ryu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

' _eomma?_ ' batin Jungkook bertanya, kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat, tidak ada yang datang keruangan Jimin sebelum dirinya datang, dan tidak ada yang datang bersama Jimin kecuali ' _Tae-hyung_ ' gumamnya dengan membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya,

"sabarlah sayang, eomma hanya pergi ke toilet, Ryu bisa bermain dengan appa di sini sambil menunggu eomma kembali" Jimin mengangkat Ryu dan mendudukkan Ryu dalam pangkuannya,

' _eomma? Appa? Itu artinya..'_ Jungkook tidak melanjutkan gumamnya dan menatap sendu kearah Ryu yang sedang tertawa riang di atas pangkuan Jimin, menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lucu,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Mereka yang berada diruangan Jimin menoleh ke suara pintu yang di buka, Taehyung yang muncul dari balik pintu itu,

"eomma" teriak Ryu turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan berlari menerjang tubuh taehyung,

"kalau begitu saya permisi Sajangnim" Jungkook berucap dan membungkukkan badannya,

"eh, tunggu Jungkook-ssi" ucap Jimin dengan berlari kecil kearah sofa, Jungkook dan Taehyung mengikuti arah Jimin yang sekarang berdiri di dekat sofa,

"bisa tolong antarkan Taehyung ke ruangannya" Taehyung tersentak kaget atas ucapan Jimin yang meminta Jungkook mengantarnya,

"Jim" panggil Taehyung dan menghampiri Jimin yang lagi membereskan mainan Ryu ke dalam tas kain yang berisi mainan Ryu,

"aku sudah mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa kau juga akan bekerja di sini sebagai sekertaris ku, dan aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan mu dan tempat bermain Ryu di dalam ruangan mu Tae-ah, maaf masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan" Jimin mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung yang sudah berdiri didepannya,

"ahjussi~ gendong~" entah sejak kapan Ryu berada di depan Jungkook dan merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta Jungkook menggendongnya,

Taehyung yang mendengar suara Ryu, menoleh ke Ryu yang sekarang sudah di dalam gendong Jungkook,

tidak! Taehyung tidak ingin putrinya berada di dekat Jungkook, kalau bisa Jungkook jangan menyentuh putrinya. Taehyung yang ingin mengambil Ryu dalam gendongan Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya karena Jimin menarik lengannya dan mendekap tubuhnya,

"aku tidak akan lama Tae-ah, setelah selesai aku akan keruangan mu" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut kening Taehyung, utuk sesaat Taehyung melupakan kekhawatirannya yang terganti dengan rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tubuhnya karena ciuman Jimin dikeningnya,

Jungkook hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap nanar adegan romantis yang tersaji didepannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari hatinya melihat Taehyung- _nya_ disentuh oleh orang lain. Jungkook sangat membenci jika ada orang yang menyentuh miliknya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

dua orang anak kecil terlihat bahagia bermain di taman yang sepi ini. yang bergigi kelinci berumur lima tahun dan yang satunya yang memiliki senyum kotak manis berumur enam tahun,

"cepat Hyung kejar aku~ haha" tawa si anak yang bergigi kelinci dan berlari mengitari jungkat jungkit,

"Kookie~ aku lelah" ucap si anak yang memiliki senyum kotak atau Taehyung dengan bokongnya yang sudah mendarat ditanah,

"ah~ Hyung, kau belum menangkap ku" Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung yang sedang duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya,

"hai Taehyungie, perlu bantuan" seorang anak lain datang menghampiri Taehyung dan berjongkok di depan Taehyung,

"hikss Kookie hikss" tangis Taehyung melihat orang yang berada didepannya, Taehyung sangat tidak menyukai anak yang berada didepannya ini. Karena anak ini selalu saja menggangunya,

"yak! Hoseok hyung! Jangan membuat Taehyungie menangis" Jungkook berlari ke Taehyung dan mendorong Hoseok yang tadi berjongkok di

depan Taehyung,

"akh appo kelinci pabbo!" ringis Hoseok yang tadi didorong Jungkook cukup kuat,

"jangan menyentuh Taehyungie ku dan membuat ia menangis Hyung, kalau Hyung tidak ingin aku melukai mu" ancam Jungkook dan berdiri didepan Taehyung sebagai tameng bagi Taehyung.

Walaupun Taehyung lebih tua dari Jungkook, tapi Taehyung begitu lemah dalam hal fisik dan lainnya, itu makanya Jungkook selalu berada disisinya dari pagi hingga malam tiba, mereka hanya akan berpisah pada pukul delapan malam ketika orang tua Taehyung sudah pulang dari bekerja.

Rumah kecil Taehyung berada tidak jauh dari panti asuhan tempat Jungkook tinggal, mereka berteman sejak mereka bisa berjalan. Orangtua Taehyung sering menitipkannya di panti asuhan. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ketika ia berumur dua bulan.

Jungkook akan selalu melindungi Taehyung dari anak anak nakal seperti Hoseok yang selalu mengganggu Taehyung-nya.

Jungkook sudah mengecap Taehyung sebagai miliknya ketika usia mereka sudah beranjak delapan tahun untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berumur sembilan tahun.

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak ada yang mereka katakan selama Jungkook mengantar Taehyung keruangannya, yang berada di samping ruang kerjanya di lantai lima belas, lantai yang hanya terdapat tiga ruangan saja, satu ruang kerja Jungkook yang berada di pojok, ruangan yang akan ditempati Taehyung dan satu ruangan yang cukup luas, ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk meeting atau pertemuan lainnya.

"ahjussi~ ahjussi sangat hangat, Ryu menyukainya" gumam Ryu diperpotongan leher Jungkook yang sekarang berada digendongannya. Ryu semakin menduselkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Jungkook,

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ahjussi akan selalu menggendong Ryu seperti ini" ucap Jungkook dan mengelus lembut punggung Ryu.

Rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali berteriak di depan Jungkook sekarang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa yang ada dalam gendongnya adalah _**anaknya**_ , _**anak kandungnya**_ Jungkook yang selama ini Taehyung perjuangkan seorang diri.

Tapi tidak, Taehyung akan tetap menyimpan rahasia ini karena jika Jungkook mengetahuinya bisa saja Jungkook akan mengambil Ryu darinya, Taehyung tentu tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"ahjussi~ sepertinya Ryu menyukai ahjussi" Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi gumaman Ryu ditelinganya,

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berteman" ucapnya dan menurunkan Ryu dari gendongannya pada sofa yang ada di ruangan Taehyung, mereka sudah berada diruang kerja Taehyung omong - omong.

"janji~" Ryu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Jungkook,

"janji" sambut Jungkook dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ryu, Ryu bersorak senang karena permintaanya dikabulkan Jungkook,

Taehyung hanya menatap sendu kearah Jungkook dan Ryu, mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat hanya untuk meredam isakan tangisnya.

 **.**

Jungkook menoleh kebelakangnya dimana Taehyung yang berdiri memperhatikannya dan Ryu. memposisikan dirinya berdiri karena tadi ia sedikit berjongkok ketika menurunkan Ryu dari gendongannya, Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan lurus kearah Taehyung yang sepertinya masih melamun memikirkan sesuatu,

"Taehyungie" panggil Jungkook yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Taehyung, Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan cepat menoleh ke Jungkook yang lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya,

"Hyung, apa ini sungguh diri mu Hyung" tangan Jungkook terulur ingin menyentuh wajah Taehyung, tapi dengan cepat Taehyung membuang mukanya kesamping, tidak menginginkan Jungkook menyentuhnya,

"Hyung, maafkan a_"

"ku mohon keluarlah Jungkook- _ssi_ , terima kasih karena sudah membantu ku" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan cepat, melangkahkan kakinya ke Ryu yang sedang bermain di sofa, membiarkan Jungkook yang diam mematung karena tindakannya,

"kau bisa pergi sekarang Jungkook-ssi" lanjut Taehyung, Jungkook berbalik dan menatap nanar punggung Taehyung yang lagi membelakanginya,

"maafkan saya, maafkan atas kelancangan saya pada anda Taehyung-ssi, saya permisi" Jungkook membungkuk sekilas dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan Taehyung, Jungkook rasa Taehyung benar benar membencinya sekarang,

"aku membenci mu Kookie" lirih Taehyung,

"sangat membenci mu" membiarkan air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya,

"karena aku sangat merindukan mu" kedua tangannya memeluk Ryu yang terlonjak kaget karena tiba tiba saja Taehyung memeluknya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Taehyung berada di **JM Corp Pusat** membantu Jimin yang benar benar kewalahan mengatasi permasalahan diperusahaan appanya.

Jimin sering kali melupakan makan siangnya kalau saja Taehyung tidak memaksanya untuk makan dan mengingatinya, kadang Taehyung akan membawa bekal dan menyantapnya bersama Jimin dan Ryu diruangannya Jimin ketika Jimin benar benar sibuk.

Sudah seminggu juga Ryu semakin dekat dengan Jungkook, Ryu akan menyelinap keluar dari ruangan Taehyung jika Taehyung tidak memperhatikannya, menyelinap keruangan Jungkook dan bermain dengan Jungkook. Taehyung bukan tidak senang Ryu dekat dengan Jungkook, hanya saja Taehyung terlalu takut kalau Jungkook sadar bahwa Ryu adalah anaknya.

Bahkan sudah seminggu Taehyung tidak pernah berbicara pada Jungkook, suara pertama dan terakhir yang Taehyung ucapakan hanya pada saat ia mengusir Jungkook keluar dari ruangannya dihari pertamanya datang ke **JM Corp Pusat.**

Jungkook sudah mengetahui hubungan Taehyung dengan Jimin yang berstatus tunangan. Tidak, tidak mungkin Jungkook tidak sakit hati mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, karena semua ini dari awal adalah kesalahannya yang meninggalkan Taehyung dan mengingkari janjinya pada Taehyung. Janjinya yang meminta Taehyung menunggunya pulang di musim semi.

Jimin tidak akan pernah bertanya pada Taehyung tentang masa lalunya dan siapa appa dari Ryu, karena menurut Jimin, Taehyung pasti akan memberi tahunya sendiri tentang semua masa lalunya ke Jimin pada waktunya. Jimin hanya akan menunggu sampai Taehyung benar benar siap untuk bercerita dan berbagi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"ahjussi" panggil Ryu ke Jungkook yang lagi membuatkan minuman untuk Ryu,

"em, wae-yo Ryu-ah" Jungkook berjalan kearah Ryu yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan memeluk boneka panda yang dibelikannya dua hari yang lalu untuk Ryu,

"apa Ryu boleh memanggil ahjussi dengan panggilan appa?" Ryu memelankan suaranya pada kalimat akhirnya,

"hm, appa?! Bukannya Ryu sudah punya Jimin appa" entah mengapa ada bagian dada Jungkook yang merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya,

"tapi Ryu juga ingin memanggil ahjussi appa, Ryu sangat menyukai ahjussi seperti Ryu menyukai Jimin appa" Ryu meneguk susu yang tadi dibuat Jungkook untuknya hingga setengah,

"bagaimana dengan eomma Ryu, pasti eomma Ryu tidak menyukainya" tangan Jungkook terulur mengusap lembut ujung bibir Ryu yang berbecak susu,

"Ryu akan memanggil ahjussi jika tidak ada eomma atau Jimin appa, bagaimana? Ahjussi mau ya~" Ryu memelas meminta ke Jungkook agar menuruti permintaannya,

"baiklah kalau itu yang Ryu inginkan" Jungkook mengacak rambut depan Ryu gemas melihat wajah Ryu yang tadi memelas padanya,

"yeyy.. appa" riang Ryu dan memeluk Jungkook, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengabaikan bagian hatinya yang lagi berontak,

" _seandainya saja Ryu adalah anak ku, aku akan mempertahankannya dan diri mu hyung_ " batin Jungkook merasakan sakit didadanya, karena kenyataannya Ryu adalah anak Taehyung dan Jimin, bukan anaknya - _pemikiran Jungkook_.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung benar benar menghindari Jungkook apa pun yang terjadi selama dua bulan ia berada Di **JM Corp Pusat** , bahkan ia sedikit pun tidak mau berbicara pada Jungkook, walaupun mereka berpapasan pasti Taehyung akan mengabaikan Jungkook.

Sepertinya Taehyung benar benar melupakan Jungkook dan membencinya jika dilihat dari tingkah Taehyung yang mengabaikannya.

Taehyung juga melarang Ryu untuk pergi keruangan Jungkook, kalau Taehyung mendapati sang putri berada diruangan Jungkook, Taehyung pasti akan memarahi dan membawa kembali Ryu ke ruangannya, membuat Jungkook benar benar merasa sakit dengan sikap Taehyung yang sangat berubah kepadanya.

"aku selalu merindukan mu Hyung" helaan napasnya terdengar lirih ketika ia bergumam sendiri di dalam ruangannya yang sunyi,

"bahkan aku masih ingat ketika aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu Hyung" Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan rasa dingin akibat pendingin ruangannya menjalar kebagian kulit dalamnya,

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

Seorang namja berambut hitam kelam sedang menarik lengan namja yang berambut coklat madu menuju atap sekolah, atap sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat favorite bagi mereka,

"Kookie ada apa dengan mu, _hm_ " ucap Taehyung ketika Jungkook sudah melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ditarik Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menggubris perkataan Taehyung, ia hanya berjalan lurus kedepan dan menyandarkan badannya di dinding pembatas antara atap dan besi pagar, yang menutup bagian atap sekolah yang dibangun untuk menghindari siswa/i yang ingin bunuh diri,

"Kookie, kau membuat ku takut" Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang memandang kelantai tempat ia berpijak,

"Kookie, apa sesuatu terjadi" tangan Taehyung terulur menyentuh dan meremas lembut pundak Jungkook,

"Kookie, a_" ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh Jungkook yang berucap cepat dengan satu tarikan napasnya yang mengatakan

"aku menyukai mu Hyung" katanya dengan menundukkan wajahnya malu, Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya seperkian detik dengan mulut sedikit menganga, sebelum ia mengubahnya dengan menarik sudut bibirnya,

Jungkook yang tidak mendengar sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya seperti Taehyung, melihat ekpresi Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, Jungkook bisa memastikan bahwa Taehyung tidak menolak perasaannya,

"Hyung, aku mencintai mu" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur membelai lembut wajah Taehyung yang masih tersenyum hangat padanya,

"aku sangat mencintai mu Hyung" kedua tangannya beralih menarik jemari jemari lentik Taehyung untuk dikaitkannya dengan jemari jemarinya,

"aku juga mencintai mu Kookie" jemari lentik Taehyung menggenggam erat jemari besar Jungkook,

"dan sangat mencintai mu" Taehyung melangkah sekali dan berdiri di depan Jungkook dengan jarak yang cukup dekat,

"boleh aku mencium mu hyung" ucap Jungkook nyaris berbisik, Jungkook terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, karena sungguh ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya, karena dari awal ia hanya menargetkan Taehyung yang akan selalu mendampingi dirinya.

Tawa rendah Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin malu dan merona, sumpah demi apa pun ia sangat malu akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, bukannya namja sejati akan langsung mencium pacarnya tanpa permisi, tapi ada apa dengan Jungkook yang meminta ijin ingin mencium Taehyung, sungguh sangat memalukan dan kekanakan – menurut Jungkook.

"tentu Kookie, tentu kau boleh melakukannya" tangan kanan Taehyung terulur menyentuh lembut wajah Jungkook,

"kau boleh melakukan apa pun terhadap diri ku, karena aku milik mu seutuhnya" Taehyung menutup kedua matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Jungkook.

Bukankah tadi Jungkook yang meminta tapi kenapa Taehyung yang melakukannya, tidak! Jungkook tidak ambil pusing siapa yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bibir yang tadi awalnya menempel kini perlahan bergerak menyesap dan melumat bibir Taehyung secara bergantian yang dibalas Taehyung dengan berlawanan arah.

Kedua tangan yang sedikit berotot milik Jungkook merengkuh tubuh kurus Taehyung dalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya berada dipundak Taehyung dan sedikit meremasnya.

Taehyung semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Jungkook yang terasa hangat, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya agar tegak, menutup matanya sebentar sebelum ia membukanya lagi, menghilangkan rasa nyeri dibagian kepalanya yang tiba tiba terasa sakit,

"sepertinya aku tertidur lagi" gumamnya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil jas kerjanya yang diletaknya di bangku kerjanya.

"seharusnya aku pulang dari tadi bukan tidur dan memimpikan mu seperti ini lagi Hyung".

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya melihat dimana Jimin merangkul mesra Taehyung menuju mobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari mobilnya berada sekarang,

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya di stir mobilnya, sebagian dari dirinya ingin sekali menyerah atas Taehyung, menyerah dengan perasaannya yang sudah bertahun tahun dijaganya hanya untuk Taehyung,

Jungkook akui bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan dirinya yang tidak memberi kabar pada Taehyung selama ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, kesalahannya karena mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya.

Tapi sungguh itu tidak dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh Jungkook, ia hanya ingin fokus untuk mencapai tujuannya selama di Seoul dan semua itu dilakukannya demi Taehyung, demi ia bisa bersama dengan Taehyung, untuk memenuhi semua kewajiban Taehyung.

Tapi dibagian dirinya yang lain, ia begitu menginginkan Taehyung kembali padanya dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, karena sungguh ia sangat mencintai Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak mengalihkan fokusnya pada mobil Jimin yang semakin menghilang dalam jangkuan pandangannya. Jungkook benar benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _mnikki12, jelitutfujoaddict, ayuarmy4, rika_

 _ **terima kasih juga yang udah follow bahkan favorite cerita ini**_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning!_**

 ** _Cerita mengandung unsur BxB_**

 ** _Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri_**

 ** _._**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"masuk!" ucap Jimin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada setumpuk kertas yang ada pada meja kerjanya,

"Jiminie" panggil Taehyung yang tadi mengetuk pintu dan sekarang sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja Jimin,

"Tae-ah, ada apa sayang" Jimin berucap setelah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung,

"a-apa tawaran mu masih berlaku sampai sekarang Jim?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung padanya,

"tawaran? Tawaran apa sayang? Seingat ku, aku tidak ada menawari mu sesuatu" Jimin berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Berdiri di depan Taehyung yang tiba tiba menundukkan wajahnya,

"ada apa dengan mu, _heum_?" kedua tangan Jimin terulur menangkup wajah Taehyung dan sedikit mengangkat wajah Taehyung yang menunduk,

"apa kau ada masalah Tae-ah?" ucap Jimin menatap tepat dimata Taehyung yang lagi berbendung, ibu jari tangan kanan Jimin terulur menghapus butiran air mata yang ingin terjun bebas diujung mata runcing Taehyung,

"ayo kita menikah" suara Taehyung nyaris berbisik ketika mengatakannya, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Jimin yang berada dihadapannya, untuk beberapa detik bola mata Jimin melebar sempurna.

Jimin benar benar tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung tiba tiba memintanya untuk menikah, seingat Jimin setiap ia mengatakan soal pernikahan padanya, Taehyung pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraannya tanda ia belum siap dengan permintaan Jimin, tapi ada apa dengan Taehyung kali ini, apa ia benar benar sudah membuka hatinya untuk Jimin,

"aku tahu kau masih bingung Tae-ah" Jimin menarik tubuh Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukannya, untuk sesaat Taehyung terbayang akan pelukan hangat yang dulu Jungkook berikan padanya, tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari pelukan Jungkook padanya, bahkan pelukan Jimin jauh berbeda dengan pelukan Jungkook yang masih tersimpan dimemorinya.

"apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?" gumam Taehyung yang dapat didengar Jimin,

"tidak Tae-ah, tentu aku sangat ingin menikahi mu, tapi aku ingin kau benar benar siap untuk itu, tidak seperti ini, kau terlihat sedang bingung akan sesuatu Tae-ah, aku bisa melihatnya" Jimin mengelus lembut punggang belakang Taehyung.

dan Jimin bisa menebak apa yang baru dikatakannya benar, karena kini ia bisa merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar didalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 _Other side_

Jungkook sangat bingung dengan dirinya akhir akhir ini yang dengan mudahnya akan terlelap di mana saja, setiap ia tertidur pasti kenangan masa lalunya selalu muncul perlahan dengan sendirinya, seakan ingin menyadarkannya akan sesuatu hal yang penting, seperti saat ini ia terlelap dengan posisi kepalanya yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, kedua lengannya ia lipat untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya,

.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Beberapa jam yang lalu kedua remaja ini baru saja mencopot status sebagai pelajar di **HT High School** , karena beberapa jam yang lalu mereka telah menyelsesaikan acara kelulusan mereka di **HT High School**.

Selama lima tahun belakangan ini mereka tinggal berdua dirumah kecil Taehyung yang berada dipinggiran kota, rumah kecil yang hanya dimilikinya dan Jungkook karena lima tahun yang lalu orang tua Taehyung meninggal dunia dan Jungkook yang dengan senang hati merawatnya dan selalu ada disampingnya. Rumah kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu dengan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit ke depan.

Jungkook membawa beberapa minuman kaleng yang beralkohol di dalam kantung plastik putih yang dibawanya, dan Taehyung yang membawa sebungkus ayam goreng yang tadi dibeli mereka.

"cha Hyung, letakkan di meja sini saja dan ayo kita berpesta" yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Taehyung atas ucapan Jungkook yang terlalu bersemangat,

"Kookie, kita masih dibawa legal untuk meminum alkohol" ucap Taehyung dan mendaratkan bokongnya duduk bersila di depan meja kecil yang sudah ditatanya terlebih dahulu dengan bawaan mereka tadi,

"tidak apa Hyung, hanya untuk malam ini, dan tidak akan ada yang melarang kita, jadi ayo berpesta" Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung dan duduk di samping Taehyung, tangannya mengambil kaleng yang berisi minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Tangan kanannya menarik ujung penutup kaleng yang menimbulkan bunyi _cezz_ ketika ia menarik penutupnya,

"cha Hyung" Jungkook menyodorkan minuman itu ke Taehyung yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari Taehyung karena melihat Jungkook yang tidak seperti biasanya bersemangat seperti ini,

"gomawo" gumam Taehyung dan mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir Jungkook,

"jangan menggoda ku Hyung" Jungkook berucap dengan kekehan kecilnya atas perbuatan Taehyung,

"dan ayo kita bersulang!" kedua kaleng minuman itu mereka tabrakkan satu sama lain sebelum meneguknya bersama.

 **.**

Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk berlomba menghabiskan minuman mereka, ada sekitar sepuluh botol minuman yang sama tadi dibeli Jungkook, taruhan dengan siapa yang kalah akan membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat ini, dan tentu dengan senang hati Taehyung menerima tawarannya.

Mereka seakan lupa pengaruh besar alkohol yang mereka minum, merasa akan baik baik saja pada hal mereka belum pernah merasakan dan tahu bagaimana alkohol bekerja pada tubuh mereka yang tidak pernah meminumnya sebelumnya.

"Hyung _hikk_ kau kalah _hikk_ " Jungkook meguncang pundak Taehyung yang lagi bersandar didadanya dengan cegukkan cegukkan kecilnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang sang kekasih buktinya ia semakin menduselkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher Jungkook,

"Hyung, pergilah kekamar jika kau ingin tidur _hikk_ " tubuh Jungkook terlonjak naik sedikit karena cegukkannya,

Taehyung benar benar tidak bisa menahan kepalanya yang terasa berat luar biasa dan matanya yang enggan terbuka, wajar ia seperti ini, tadi ia menghabiskan empat kaleng minumannya dan tumbang ditegukkan terakhir pada kaleng keempat.

Jungkook sendiri benar benar menghabiskan semua minumannya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun, sungguh hebat Jeon.

"eugh Kookie, gendong" Taehyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Jungkook erat, tidak sampai membuat Jungkook tercekik karena ia masih menyanyangi Jungkook.

"kajja wooww . ." Jungkook yang tadi berdiri dengan Taehyung yang memeluk lehernya harus terhuyung kebelakang, tapi untung saja reflek tubuhnya cepat dan dengan singgap ia berdiri dengan Taehyung yang masih betah bergelantung didadanya.

Jungkook membenarkan posisi Taehyung, menarik kedua kaki Taehyung agar melingkar dipinggangnya, kedua tangan Jungkook diletakkannya pada bongkahan sintal Taehyung agar tidak merosot jatuh,

Siapa bilang Jungkook tidak merasa pusing karena menghabiskan minumannya, Jungkook benar benar merasa pusing, bahkan ia sering kali terbentur dinding ketika berjalan, dengan Taehyung masih berada digendongannya yang semakin membuat ia susah untuk berjalan lurus.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook perlahan menundukkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukkan Taehyung dilehernya dan pinggangnya,

"Kookie" gumam Taehyung ketika Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Taehyung keatas kasurnya.

 ** _Grab_**

 ** _Bruk_**

Taehyung menarik leher Jungkook kuat, hingga membuat Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangan dan menindih Taehyung,

"eugh" leguh Taehyung ketika lengan kanan Jungkook tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian selatannya, tentu bisa didengar Jungkook dengan baik, karena telinganya tepat berada didekat mulut Taehyung, yang menyebabkan ia mendengar dengan jelas lenguhannya Taehyung.

Jungkook yang antara sadar atau tidak menarik sudut bibirnya kecil, menampilkan smriknya yang sangat terlihat tampan jika Taehyung melihatnya sekarang.

Tangan kanannya yang tadi mengenai bagian selatan Taehyung, bergerak merambat dan menyusup dibalik celana yang Taehyung gunakan.

Tangannya menyentuh bagian selatan Taehyung yang masih tertidur didalam sana dengan tangan telanjangnya,

"eughhh" lenguh Taehyung lagi karena tangan Jungkook bergerak naik turun dan sedikit memijit bagian selatan Taehyung yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya,

"euughhh Kookie egghhh" lenguh Taehyung kala Jungkook menaikkan tempo kocokkannya pada penis Taehyung yang sudah menegang,

Jungkook sedikit memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung, memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang terus terusan mengeluarkan desahannya karena ia yang masih mengocok penis Taehyung, meraup bibir Taehyung dengan terburu dan nafsu yang sudah pada puncaknya mendengar suara desahaan Taehyung.

Jungkook memposisikan dirinya berada diatas Taehyung dengan kedua lututnya berada disisi tubuh Taehyung yang berbaring dibawahnya tanpa memutuskan ciuman panasnya yang menuntun.

"ahh Kookie ahh ssttt" desah Taehyung merasakan lidah Jungkook yang menelusuri leher jenjangnya dan dadanya dengan sesekali ia mengigit kulit tan Taehyung,

"aahhh hhmmm ahh" Jungkook meraup bergantian nipple coklat Taehyung yang menegang, mengulumnya dan menyedotnya seperti bayi yang lagi menyusu, menarik dan mengigit nipple Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung terpekik karenanya,

Puas dengan tubuh atas Taehyung, Jungkook beralih kebagian bawah Taehyung, mencium dan menghisap dalam tulang selangka Taehyung yang dipaksanya mengangkang. Jungkook juga bermain dengan penis Taehyung dan twistball Taehyung sebelum ia memposisikan lidahnya masuk ke hole berkedut Taehyung,

"ahhh Kookie, jangan menggunakan mulut, gunakan itu mu sshhh ahhh" rancau Taehyung dengan meremas remas rambut belakang Jungkook,

"mengangkanglah hyung yang lebar" ucap Jungkook dan menarik tubuhnya agar tegak, Taehyung menurut dan mengangkangkan kakinya lebar seperti permintaan Jungkook,

Jungkook mengocok penisnya sebentar sebelum ia mengarahkan penis besarnya tepat di hole berkedut Taehyung yang memanggilnya,

"tahanlah Hyung" ucap Jungkook dengan memposisikan ujung penisnya tepat dihole Taehyung,

 ** _Jleb_**

"akh! Hmmpptt" ringisan kesakitan Taehyung karena penis Jungkook yang masuk kedalam holenya terhalang, karena Jungkook dengan cepat meraup bibirnya dan menghisap bibirnya yang sudah terlihat membengkak,

Jungkook menggerakkan kuat penisnya didalam hole Taehyung, memasukkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat dan kuat, hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan bongkahan sintal Taehyung dengan bagian atas paha Jungkook,

Desahan dan alunan dari benturan tubuh mereka menjadi alunan yang meraung di dalam rumah kecil yang mereka tempati, untung saja rumah kecil mereka jauh dari keberadaan tetangga, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu dengan kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang pertama Taehyung lihat ketika ia membuka kedua matanya adalah tubuh atas Jungkook yang naked tertidur disampingnya dengan pulas.

Hal kedua adalah dirinya yang full naked dibalik selimut putih yang dipakainya, dan yang terakhir Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa bagian bongkahan sintalnya terasa seperti dibelah dua jika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

"hikss hikss hikss" Taehyung tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jungkook tadi malam, karena keadaannya yang mabuk dan tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Suara isakan tangis Taehyung terdengar ditelinga Jungkook, Jungkook perlahan memicingkan matanya sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya sempurna,

"eugh Hyung, kenapa kau menangis" suara Jungkook terdengar serak.

Jungkook perlahan mendudukkan badannya bersender pada kepala kasur, tangan kanannya terulur mengusap lembut punggung belakang Taehyung dari balik selimut yang Taehyung pakai, Taehyung membungkus sempurna tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

"Ko-Kookie, apa yang telah ki-kita lakukan hikss" ucap Taehyung dengan suara seraknya karena ia masih menangis, Jungkook mengeritkan keningnya bingung,

"kita lakukan? Emangnya apa ya_" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya sendiri ketika baru menyadari bahwa dirinya yang bertelanjang dada.

Jungkook menarik ujung selimutnya yang terpatri dipinggangnya, merasa terguncang tiba tiba melihat ia yang hanya menggunakan dalamannya saja pada bagian privasinya di bawah sana,

"Hyung" lirih Jungkook yang melihat tubuh Taehyung semakin bergetar dibalik selimut,

"a-aku sungguh tidak tahu a-apa yang telah kita lakukan Hyung" Jungkook benar benar tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan, sungguh pengaruh alkohol sangat buruk untuk mereka,

"Kookie hikss hikss" Jungkook dengan segera memeluk Taehyung yang memanggilnya, memenjarakan tubuh Taehyung dalam dekapannya yang erat dan hangat,

"tenanglah Hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Hyung" jeda untuk sesaat bagi keduanya.

Kamar mereka masih terisi dengan suara tangis Taehyung yang tidak berhenti,

"aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab hyung, ku mohon berhentilah menangis" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya memeluk tubuh ringkih Taehyung,

"Kookie hikss" panggil Taehyung dengan suara isakannya yang dibalas gumaman dari Jungkook padanya,

"ba-bagaimana kalau a-aku _hamil_ Kookie" sebenarnya Taehyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang namja, tidak mungkinkan seorang namja seperti dirinya akan hamil karena Jungkook yang sudah membobolnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi apa salahnya Taehyung bertanya padanya, hanya memastikan Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkannya,

"kalau itu terjadi Hyung" Jungkook sedikit mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang tadi dipeluknya, memberi jarak antara keduanya, untuk sesaat Taehyung berpikir Jungkook akan menertawakan ucapannya atau akan meninggalkannya,

"aku akan menikahi mu hyung, aku berjanji" ucapnya dengan menangkup wajah Taehyung agar menatap kearahnya. Taehyung lagi lagi beruntung karena memiliki Jungkook yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Jungkook mengikis jarak wajah diantara mereka, terpaan hangat keduanya berhembus diwajah mereka, Jungkook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya, Taehyung yang mengerti dengan tindakan Jungkook ikut menutup kedua matanya.

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya dibibir ranum Taehyung, menyesap bibir Taehyung secara bergantian dengan lembut, Taehyung menggerakkan bibirnya berlawanan arah dengan tindakan Jungkook. dan biarkan mereka menikmati ciuman mereka pagi ini dengan lembut.

 ** _Flashback off._**

 ** _._**

Sekali lagi Jungkook terbangun dengan kondisinya yang tertidur diruang kerjanya, melirik sekilas ke jam dinding pada ruang kerjanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul _delapan malam_.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk segera pulang dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang sangat dirindukannya. Mimpi yang selalu hadir disetiap malamnya dengan mimpi yang sama terus terusan terulang.

 **.**

"aggrrhh . . kenapa selisihnya sangat jauh" Jungkook yang mendengar suara erangan frustasi Taehyung? di dalam ruangan Taehyung ketika ia ingin melewati ruang kerjanya yang terbuka sedikit,

"apa Tae-hyung lembur" gumam Jungkook dan mendekat ke pintu ruangan Taehyung,

"aggrhh . . apa yang harus ku lakukan, Ryu pasti sudah menunggu dirumah bersama Jimin" frustasi Taehyung dengan mengacak acak rambutnya.

"kau tidak berubah sedikit pun Hyung" Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum sendu melihat Taehyung yang sedang mengacak acak rambutnya, Taehyung yang seperti ini begitu sangat menggemaskan dimata Jungkook dulu maupun sekarang,

 **tok tok tok**

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Taehyung, Taehyung sedikit terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara ketukan,

"si-siapa? Ma-masuklah" Taehyung sedikit merasa merinding dan ketakutan ketika berucap, karena seingatnya ia hanya seorang diri sekarang, karena ini sudah melewati batas jam kerja yang seharusnya,

Taehyung membulatkan matanya sempurna, bukan! Bukan karena ia melihat hantu didepannya, didepannya sekarang ada Jeon Jungkook yang sedang berjalan masuk kearahnya.

"kenapa anda masih berada disini Taehyung-ssi?" Taehyung tidak menjawab dan tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan padanya.

Taehyung hanya saja terpaku dengan sosok yang selama ini ia hindari secara kontak fisik, mata maupun sapaan selama ia bekerja disini, tapi apa ini kenapa Jungkook tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya disaat tidak ada celah bagi Taehyung untuk melarikan diri seperti biasanya,

"Taehyung-ssi apa anda baik baik saja" Jungkook yang tadi berdiri didepan Taehyung dengan meja kerja Taehyung sebagai pembatas mereka, berjalan memutari meja kerja Taehyung dan berdiri tepat didepan Taehyung tanpa ada batasan apa pun yang menghalangi mereka.

"Hyung kau baik baik saja" Jungkook sedikit berjongkok didepan Taehyung yang masih enggan melepaskan tatapannya melihat Jungkook tanpa sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Hyung aku merindukan mu" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Taehyung, mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung.

Kedua mata Taehyung terpejam dan ia menikmati sentuhan yang Jungkook berikan pada pipinya. Taehyung sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut dan hangat Jungkook seperti ini padanya,

"aku sungguh merindukan mu Hyung" tangan kiri Jungkook menarik lembut tangan kanan Taehyung, mencium dalam punggung tangan Taehyung yang sedikit terasa dingin,

"sampai rasanya aku ingin mati karena tidak bisa melihat mu" Taehyung perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap tepat dimata Jungkook yang lagi menatapnya sendu,

"ku mohon Hyung, kembalilah pada ku" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Jungkook,

"tidak Kookie, aku tidak mungkin kembali pada mu" Taehyung menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jungkook,

"aku sudah memiliki Jiminie sekarang" ucapnya dan berdiri dari posisinya, memundurkan langkahnya untuk memberi ruang yang banyak antara dirinya dan Jungkook, Jungkook berdiri dari posisi berlututnya tadi,

"Hyung, setidaknya dengarkan penjelasan ku kenapa aku tidak kembali"

"tidak Kookie! Berhenti disana! Jangan mendekat!" ucap Taehyung cepat melihat Jungkook yang ingin berjalan mendekat kearahnya,

"jangan bahas hal itu lagi, sekarang ku mohon keluarlah"

"Hyung~" lirih Jungkook memanggilnya,

"Ku mohon Kookie" dan Jungkook dengan hatinya yang lagi lagi terasa hancur menuruti kata Taehyung dan pergi dari ruang kerja Taehyung, sebelumnya ia bergumam kata ' _mianhae, saranghae_ ' pada Taehyung.

"aku tidak akan menangis lagi kali ini Kookie" Taehyung bergumam dengan isakannya,

"tapi kenapa air mata bodoh ini terus saja mengalir" Taehyung tersenyum miris dan membiarkan air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa niat menghapusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

Jungkook benar benar bahagia karena akhirnya surat lamaran kerjanya diterima, dan lebih membahagiakan lagi karena ia diterima diperusahaan besar yang berada di Seoul tepatnya di **JM Corp Pusat**.

Dibalik kebahagiannya ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan namja manis yang selalu bersama dengannya, disatu sisi ia tidak mungkin membawa Taehyung ikut bersama dengannya.

Karena demi apa pun ia tidak memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk membiaya kehidupan mereka di Seoul sebelum ia menerima gaji pertamanya.

Jungkook benar benar menyukai memeluk Taehyung dalam dekapannya, dan tidak merasa keberataan dengan Taehyung yang bersandar pada pundaknya.

"aku ingin ikut bersama mu Kookie" ucap Taehyung yang masih didengar Jungkook dengan jelas, beberapa jam yang lalu Jungkook mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa ia diterima bekerja diperusahaan ternama di Seoul, Jungkook tidak menyebutkan nama perusahaannya karena Taehyung yang merengek tidak ingin jauh dari Jungkook,

"tidak hyung, kau tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan ku, aku pergi untuk kita Hyung" tangan Jungkook mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung,

"aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu Kookie" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jungkook,

"Hyung, aku janji aku akan kembali setelah aku berhasil menabung untuk menikahi mu" perkataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung bungkam untuk sesaat,

"Kookie" sebelum ia kembali memanggil Jungkook dengan suara lirihnya,

"Hyung, ku mohon tunggulah aku sebentar lebih lama, karena setelah itu kita akan selalu bersama" setelah Jungkook berucap, ia tidak mendengar suara Taehyung lagi, yang ia dapatkan hanya dekapan Taehyung yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya, seolah Taehyung tidak mengijinkan Jungkook lepas dari pelukannya.

 _ **Flashbackk Off.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, merasa bingung dengan mimpinya yang selalu muncul setiap ia menutup kedua matanya. Mimpinya yang seolah olah mengingati ia tentang janjinya dulu pada Taehyung.

"aku benar benar harus memberi tahu mu tentang alasan ku tidak menepati janji ku hyung pada mu" gumamnya dan berjalan kearah pantry. Ngomong ngomong Jungkook masih berada dirumahnya karena ini masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk ia pergi ke kantor.

Jungkook membuka lemari pendingin yang hanya berisi air mineral, beberapa minuman kaleng soda maupun yang beralkohol. Tidak ada yang lain seperti bahan makanan ataupun buah buahan didalam lemari pendinginnya. Tipikal Jungkook sekali yang malas memasak atau sekedar mengemil.

"aku harus mengatakannya pada mu hyung, setelah ini aku akan menerima keputusan mu" setelah meneguk air mineral yang diambilnya tadi, Jungkook berjalan kearah kamarnya, hanya untuk bersiap siap ke kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :_**

 _jelitutfujoaddict, ismisofifia, Hastin99, rika_

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning!_**

 ** _Cerita mengandung unsur BxB_**

 ** _Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri_**

 ** _._**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Flashback On**_

Tiba hari di mana Jungkook yang akan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, pergi seorang diri ke Seoul demi membahagiakan Taehyung kedepannya, dan berjanji pada Taehyung bahwa ia akan kembali.

Taehyung menyerahkan koper Jungkook yang tadi digeretnya pada pemiliknya, menundukkan wajahnya masih tidak rela dengan Jungkook yang akan pergi meninggalkannya,

"sudahlah hyung, jangan sedih seperti ini, aku janji aku akan menghubungi mu" kedua tangan Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, mendongakkan wajah Taehyung agar menatap kearahnya.

"aku janji hyung, jadi berhentilah menangis" mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung,

"kau sudah berjanji pada ku Kookie, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya" suara Taehyung terdengar serak ketika berucap, efek ia yang menangis semalaman karena Jungkook yang akan pergi meninggalkannya,

"aku janji hyung, aku akan menghubungi mu setiap hari, bukan hari tapi setiap jam, tidak tidak setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik aku akan menghubungi mu"

"itu berlebihan Kookie" kekeh kecil Taehyung atas ucapan Jungkook, dan meninju pelan lengan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terdiam sejenak karena suara seorang yeoja yang berbicara di balik speaker yang terpasang distasiun kereta api tempat mereka sekarang berada, suara yang mengatakan bahwa kereta api menuju Seoul akan segera berangkat sepuluh menit lagi, menyuruh semua penumpang dengan tujuan Seoul harus segera naik.

Setelah suara itu menghilang, Taehyung menatap lembut kearah Jungkook yang menatapnya, hazel lembut dan onyx yang teduh terperangkap satu sama lain, seolah menggambarkan bahwa mereka pasti sangat merindukan nantinya.

"aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu" Taehyung berhambur memeluk Jungkook,

"aku mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook, aku akan menunggu mu di sini dan distasiun kereta api ini" kedua tangannya memeluk erat Jungkook yang juga memeluknya

"aku juga mencintai mu Kim Taehyung, tunggu aku, aku akan kembali di awal musim semi berikutnya" ucap Jungkook ditelinga kanan Taehyung, berbisik lembut ke Taehyung,

"aku janji" dan mencium sekilas bibir Taehyung setelah mereka membuat jarak diantara keduanya, bahkan mereka melupakan kalau mereka sekarang berada di stasiun, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

 _Tidak!_ Taehyung tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia tidak baik baik saja ditinggal Jungkook seorang diri, ini impian dan keinginan Jungkook untuk merantau di Seoul,

bukankah Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ini untuk masa depan mereka, jadi tidak mungkin Taehyung bisa mencegah Jungkook untuk tetap tinggal disampingnya, kalau Jungkook sendiri sudah mendamba dambakan bisa bekerja diperusahaan besar di Seoul.

Taehyung hanya bisa mendukungnya dan percaya bahwa Jungkook akan segera pulang sesuai janjinya.

 **.**

Tapi siapa sangka, Jungkook hanya menghubunginya di minggu pertama ia bekerja di Seoul, sisanya Taehyung tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung sudah beribu kali mencoba menghubungi Jungkook namun tidak ada jawaban,

hanya operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomornya tidak dapat dituju dan itu berlangsung terus terusan hingga musim semi dimana Jungkook berjanji akan pulang dan menemuinya.

 **.**

Taehyung selalu menunggu distasiun kereta api yang mereka janjikan, selalu menunggu Jungkook dari pagi hingga malam hari sampai stasiun itu tutup, dan itu berlangsung selama musim semi dilakukan Taehyung,

ia hanya berharap Jungkook akan datang untuk menemuinya, dan mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak mereka.

bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan orang orang yang melihatnya aneh dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Musim semi terus berlanjut ditahun tahun berikutnya dan Taehyung tetap setia menunggu Jungkook distasiun, benar benar berharap bahwa Jungkook akan menepati janjinya.

Bahkan ia selalu membawa Ryu ikut bersama dengannya duduk dibangku panjang dekat kereta api berhenti, selalu duduk ditempat yang sama setiap harinya.

Sekarang Taehyung baru menyadari satu fakta bahwa Jungkook tidak akan kembali dan menepati janji yang telah diucapkannya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menunggu dan berharap Jungkook kembali,

bahkan ia akan meminta ijin ke Jimin untuk tidak masuk bekerja selama musim semi berlangsung, membuat Jimin selalu bertanya tanya ada apa dengannya.

"berapa lama Kookie, aku harus menunggu mu disini, bahkan ini sudah empat kali musim semi datang tapi kau tidak kembali juga" gumamnya dan menatap nanar kearah kereta api tujuan Seoul yang telah kosong oleh penumpang, karena beberapa menit yang lalu kereta api dari Seoul baru saja tiba,

"aku ingin memperkenalkan diri mu dengan putri kita" tangan kanan Taehyung menggenggam lembut tangan mungil gadis kecil yang berdiri disampingnya,

"apa aku harus berhenti berharap menunggu mu seperti ini" gumamnya lagi dengan menoleh kearah sang gadis kecil yang masih sibuk mengemut botol susunya.

Taehyung benar benar merasa bodoh dengan harapannya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan kembali padanya.

Membuat kesimpulan sendiri tentang Jungkook yang tidak menepati janjinya, kesimpulan bahwa Jungkook tidak benar benar mencintainya dan mungkin merasa malu mempunyai hubungan dengannya, dengan Jungkook yang beralasan bekerja di Seoul.

Dan ini untuk pertama dan terakhirnya kalinya Taehyung menyerah menunggu Jungkook kembali padanya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang sangat berdenyut menyakitkan.

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya lagi ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya dulu dan tidak menepati janjinya.

Taehyung benar benar lelah dengan hatinya yang selalu berdenyut menyakitkan jika ia mengingat betapa bodohnya ia setia menunggu Jungkook.

bahkan setiap ia melihat Jungkook semua kenangan mereka secara otomatis akan berputar diotaknya, membuat dirinya kadang ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook dan menciumi wajah Jungkook yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dan kenangan yang ia menunggu Jungkook seakan selalu menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia benar benar menjijikan itu sebabnya Jungkook tidak ingin bersama dengannya.

"eomma, kenapa eomma menangis?" tangan mungil Ryu menghapus air mata Taehyung yang turun, membuat Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya,

"eh, eomma tidak menangis sayang, mata eomma hanya perih akibat debu yang masuk" Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya,

"begitukah eomma" yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Taehyung pada Ryu.

' _aku harus benar benar bisa melupakan mu Kookie_ ' batin Taehyung menatap kearah Ryu yang sedang bermain dengan boneka kelinci yang dibelikan Jungkook tempo lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

Niatnya Taehyung yang ingin mengembalikan boneka kelinci itu pada Jungkook tidak dilakukannya karena Ryu yang menangis tidak mau memberikannya pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung akhirnya pasrah pada Ryu memiliki boneka kelinci dari Jungkook.

' _tapi kenapa aku ingin sekali memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menikah dengan Jimin_ ' batin Taehyung lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tinggal menunggu sepuluh hari lagi pesta pernikahan Taehyung dengan Jimin akan berlangsung, semua persiapan sudah dilakukan oleh eomma Jimin yang terlalu bersemangat. Bahkan undangan sudah tersebar dan baju pernikahan mereka sudah dipersiapkan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma Jimin membawa mereka untuk menentukan baju apa yang akan mereka kenakan dan pesta seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, Taehyung hanya menyerahkan semuanya ke eommanya Jimin, karena ia sungguh tidak tahu sama sekali masalah hal seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui tentang pesta pernikahan mereka, karena semua karyawan **JM Corp Pusat** dan **JM Corp** sudah diberikan kartu undangan pesta pernikahan mereka, tidak terkecuali Jungkook yang juga mendapatkanya.

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Setelah tiga kali mengetuk pintu ruangan Jimin, Taehyung membukanya tanpa menunggu perintah dari Jimin, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jimin yang tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang ada dihadapannya,

"Jiminie?" panggil Taehyung, Jimin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya,

"oh sayang, kau sudah disini" Jimin melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya pada tumpukan kertas didepannya,

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Taehyung dan menarik kursi disampingnya, mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jimin dengan meja kerja Jimin sebagai pembatas mereka,

"aku lupa untuk menyerahkan revisi document kepada **RT Corp** mengenai hasil pemasaran" Jimin beralih ketumpukan berkas yang ada disamping kanannya, mencari documents yang dimaksudnya,

"aku minta tolong pada mu untuk mengantarnya ke **RT Corp** " setelah menemukan map yang dicarinya, Jimin menyerahkannya pada Taehyung,

"dan aku juga meminta tolong pada Jungkook-ssi untuk mengantar mu kesana" Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya,

"a-aku bisa sendiri mengantarnya Jim, jadi untuk apa meminta tolong padanya" Taehyung mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berantakan karena hanya mendengar Jungkook yang akan mengantarnya,

"kebetulan Jungkook-ssi akan kesana untuk menemui direktur **RT Corp** , aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Jungkook-ssi untuk mengantarkannya pada Lee Sungmin ketua pemasaran di **RT Corp** , itu akan membebaninya" jelas Jimin ke Taehyung yang lagi termenung didepannya,

"apa kau keberatan sayang, kalau iya, aku akan me_"

"tentu tidak, aku akan mengantarnya" potong Taehyung cepat.

Taehyung bukan keberatan untuk mengantarkan document ini, Cuma saja ia tidak ingin mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Jungkook, karena itu sama saja bisa menggoyahkan perasaanya kembali.

Kalian Tahu Taehyung bahkan sampai sekarang tidak bisa membenci Jungkook, semakin ia mencoba membenci Jungkook, semakin ia menginginkan Jungkook.

"terima kasih sayang, aku mengandalkan mu dan sepertinya Jungkook-ssi sudah menunggu mu diparkiran" setelah Jimin berucap, Taehyung pergi dari ruangan Jimin ke parkiran. Meminta Jimin untuk menjaga Ryu selama ia pergi dan tentu Jimin akan melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan menuju **RT Corp** , ketika sampai di **RT Corp** mereka tetap diam dan tidak memulai sedikit pun obrolan. bahkan dijalan pulang menuju **JM Corp Pusat** mereka tetap diam satu sama lain.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya yang tiba tiba menyerang. Taehyung memposisikan kepalanya bersandar agar terasa nyaman untuk tidur, mengingat ia sekarang masih berada di dalam mobil bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook sesekali memperhatikan wajah damai Taehyung yang tertidur disampingnya dengan masih fokus mengemudi mobilnya.

' _aku akan menjelaskannya pada mu hyung hari ini, karena hanya ini kesempatan ku_ ' batin Jungkook menatap sendu Taehyung.

 **.**

Jungkook tidak melajukan mobilnya ke arah perusahaan, melainkan kearah perumahan yang sedikit jauh dari jalanan besar. Kawasan perumahan elit yang ada di daerah Gwangju.

Mobil yang dibawanya terpakir apik didepan garasi pada halaman salah satu rumah yang terlihat cantik dengan cat putih bersih yang mendominasi.

Jungkook bersyukur karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan akivitasnya tadi yang berhenti hanya untuk membuka pintu pagar, memarkirkan mobilnya didepan garasi dan menutup kembali pagar putih itu.

Bahkan Jungkook sangat bersyukur Taehyung terlihat nyaman didalam gendongannya sekarang, sebelumnya ia membuka pintu rumah itu untuk mereka masuk, menutup mobilnya dengan tendangan kakinya.

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung diatas kasur yang berukuran king size dengan perlahan. Sangat bersyukur karena Taehyung nampak nyenyak terlelap seperti ia yang tidak pernah tidur sebelumnya, walaupun itu kenyatannya, karena Taehyung takut untuk memimpikan Jungkook yang datang ke mimpinya.

Jungkook perlahan melepaskan sepatu yang Taehyung pakai dan melepaskan jas yang dikenakan Taehyung, meletakkannya di sofa pada kamar itu, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam kemudian bola mata Taehyung terlihat bergerak kesana kemari didalam kelopaknya yang tertutup, perlahan kedua mata Taehyung terbuka.

"eugh, ini dimana?" gumamnya yang melihat kearah langit langit, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar dikepala kasur,

"apa yang terjadi?! Dan ini dimana?!" panik Taehyung melihat sekitarnya yang terasa asing baginya.

Taehyung menapakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer yang terasa dingin hingga menusuk ketulangnya. Pandangannya menemukan sepatu dan jasnya yang berada didekat sofa. Taehyung buru buru mengenakan sepatu dan jasnya,

"aku harus pulang" gumamnya dan berlari kearah pintu yang bercat putih itu, untuk sesaat Taehyung menyukai suasana kamar ini yang terlihat begitu rapi dan bersih yang bersamaan,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Belum sempat Taehyung meraih kenop pintu itu karena masih merasa kagum dengan suasana kamar, dan pintunya sudah dibuka seseorang dibalik sana,

"kau sudah bangun hyung?" Taehyung membolakan matanya sempurna melihat Jungkook lah yang tadi membuka pintu dan sekarang mendekat kearahnya.

Jungkook hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana hitam yang terdapat logo puma dipaha atasnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan jatuh kebawah dengan sedikit terlihat berantakan,

"ke-kenapa aku ada disini" ucap Taehyung nyaris berbisik karena volume suaranya yang ia rendahkan, untung bisa didengar Jungkook,

"aku membawa mu kesini karena banyak yang ingin ku jelaskan pada mu hyung" Jungkook melangkah mendekat ke Taehyung dan Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya setiap kali Jungkook mendekat kearahnya,

"ti-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Jungkook-ssi, ki-kita tidak ada hubungan apa pun" Taehyung sangat gugup karena Jungkook masih memandanginya,

"tentu ada hyung, ku mohon dengarkan penjelaskan ku" Jungkook semakin mendekat ke Taehyung. ia menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung agar berhenti menghindarinya,

"ku mohon hyung" lirihnya dengan wajah memelas,

"setelah kau mendengarkan ini, aku tidak bisa menahan mu untuk tetap bersama ku, semua keputusan ada ditangan mu hyung, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskannya" kedua tangan Jungkook menahan pundak Taehyung agar tetap ditempatnya,

"hyung sebelumnya maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingkari janji yang ku katakan pada mu" Jungkook membawa Taehyung duduk ditepian kasur yang tadi ditiduri Taehyung,

"setelah seminggu aku berada diseoul aku mengalami kecelakaan hyung, dan lihat" Jungkook menarik kaosnya keatas, melihatkan badannya yang penuh dengan abs yang tercetak jelas, tapi bukan itu maksudnya, ada luka jahitan yang memanjang pada pinggangnya,

"aku koma dan tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari, bahkan aku memiliki bekas bekas jahitan di pinggang, paha kiri dan betis sebelah kanan ku, lengan kanan ku mengalami luka luka"

"bukan hanya itu ponsel ku hancur berkeping keping karena roda mini bus itu melindasnya, bahkan aku tidak melihat bangkai ponsel ku ada, mereka hanya menjelaskan pada ku kronologi kecelakan yang ku alami"

"dan aku sangat bersyukur karena Park Sajangnim membantu ku agar sembuh, bahkan Park Sajangnim membayar semua pengobatan ku, Park Sajangnim hanya bilang aku harus giat bekerja untuk membalasnya" jeda sesaat, Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih menundukkan wajahnya,

"dan aku tidak mungkin menghubungi mu dengan kondisi ku yang seperti itu hyung, bisa bisa kau langsung datang ke Seoul tanpa berpikir panjang" lanjutnya

"tapi kenapa setelah itu kau tidak menghubungi ku dan membiarkan ku selalu berharap kau akan kembali" sela Taehyung menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

"maafkan aku untuk itu hyung, aku hanya ingin fokus bekerja dan membeli rumah ini untuk kita, karena aku takut jika aku menghubungi mu atau menemui mu, aku takut aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impian ku membeli rumah ini dan hidup dengan mu"

"dan mengabaikan ku yang selalu berharap dan menunggu mu disana" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar ketika ia berucap,

"hyung~" lirih Jungkook

"kau sangat egois Kookie, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku yang selalu berharap kau kembali pada ku" kini air matanya sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya,

"hyung aku melakukan ini untuk kita, dan kau lihat rumah ini, rumah ini rumah kita hyung, kau dan aku akan tinggal disini, hidup bahagia bersama sampai akhir" tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat telapak tangan Taehyung,

"bukan untuk kita, tapi hanya untuk mu Kookie" Taehyung menarik tangannya yang tadi dipegang erat Jungkook,

"dan sekarang aku memiliki Jimin" Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya,

"dan aku memilih dirinya untuk bersama dengan ku sampai akhir" Taehyung mengusap air matanya, menatap Jungkook yang lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang sulit dimengerti Taehyung,

"aku ingin pulang" ucap Taehyung dan pergi keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku benar benar egosi tidak memikirkan perasaan mu" gumam Jungkook dan mengikuti Taehyung.

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mereka bahas lagi selama perjalanan menuju apartement Taehyung, Jungkook sudah mengetahui dimana Taehyung tinggal karena Ryu kemarin memintanya untuk menemaninya pulang keapartement hanya untuk mengambil boneka kelincinya yang tertinggal, alamat yang diberikan Jimin padanya.

Mereka hanyut dalam pemikiran masing masing selama perjalanan. Taehyung yang tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun bahkan ia tidak menoleh ke Jungkook ketika ia keluar dari mobil Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa semua yang dilakukannya selama ini untuk Taehyung hanya sia sia, karena pada akhirnya ia menyakiti Taehyung terlalu dalam.

"sungguh maafkan aku hyung, aku sangat mencintai mu" gumamnya menatap punggung Taehyung yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari arah pandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :_**

 _ismisofifia, alien-kun, jelitutfujoaddict, Rahayu, kookv, Vkook Trash, Leon,_

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning!_**

 ** _Cerita mengandung unsur BxB_**

 ** _Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri_**

 ** _._**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Delapan hari lagi pesta pernikahan itu akan berlangsung, dan sudah dua hari ini Taehyung termenung akan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal dihatinya. Bahkan sudah dua hari juga ia tidak mendapati Jungkook diperusahaan.

Taehyung yang saat itu ingin keruangannya Jimin mendengar ucapan Jimin yang mengatakan Jungkook tidak akan masuk kerja untuk beberapa hari karena ia sedang sakit dengan salah satu karyawannya.

Membuat Taehyung mematung mendengarnya, karena seingat Taehyung , Jungkook tinggal sendiri dirumah mereka(?), dan Jungkook sangat tidak suka meminum obat atau pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kondisinya.

Jadi disinilah Taehyung berdiri, didepan rumah mereka(?) dengan kantung plastik yang berisi obat obatan untuk Jungkook. merutuki keteledorannya Jungkook yang tidak mengunci pintu pagarnya.

 _ **Ting tong**_

Jungkook yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, mencoba menahannya dan berjalan kearah pintu utama karena suara bel yang terus terusan berbunyi,

 _ **Ckleak**_

"hyung?" ucap Jungkook pelan ketika ia pertama kali membuka pintu dan mendapati Taehyung,

"em, ku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku kemari hanya ingin melihat mu dan memberikan ini untuk mu" Taehyung terlihat salah tingkah ketika berucap, karena demi apa pun kenapa ia masih mengkhawatirkan Jungkook sekarang.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang ternyata masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"terima kasih banyak hyung telah datang kemari"

"apa kau mau masuk hyung?" tawar Jungkook, Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum dirinya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mereka(?),

 **.**

"eugh" leguh Jungkook yang merasa benar benar pusing, hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja dengan cepat ia tidak memegang ujung meja makan dekat pantry,

"sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Jungkook-ssi dikamar, aku akan membuat sesuatu agar bisa kau makan dan nanti akan kubawakan ke kamar" sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sekali membantu Jungkook,

menangkup pundak Jungkook agar tidak jatuh, tapi ia masih takut melakukan kontak fisik pada Jungkook, takut merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"maafkan aku hyung merepotkan mu dan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian mu" setelah berucap Jungkook pergi kekamarnya, dan Taehyung yang mulai berkutat di pantry untuk membuat bubur nasi untuk Jungkook.

 **.**

Taehyung membantu Jungkook dengan menyuapi makanannya hingga habis, membantu Jungkook agar meminum obat yang tadi dibelinya. Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook terlihat sudah tertidur karena efek dari obat yang diminumnya sudah bekerja.

Taehyung memandangi wajah damai Jungkook, menyisir rambut depan Jungkook kesamping dengan jemarinya.

"aku benar benar merindukan mu Kookie" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah Taehyung merasa cukup membantu Jungkook, ia pun pergi dari sana tanpa niat membangunkan Jungkook sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sekitar enam hari lagi dimana acara pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan, dan Taehyung benar benar bingung, bingung tentang apa ia harus mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa Ryu adalah anak mereka atau tidak.

Tapi disisi lain Taehyung takut jika ia mengatakannya pada Jungkook, Jungkook akan membawa Ryu bersamanya dan tidak memperbolehkan Taehyung bersama atau bahkan bertemu dengan Ryu setelahnya.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **tok**_

 _ **tok**_

Taehyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh cepat kearah pintu masuk diruangannya yang diketuk seseorang dari luar,

"masuk!" perintahnya dengan sedikit berteriak agar bisa didengar. Saat ini Ryu sedang tertidur diruangan Jimin _omong omong_.

Jungkook lah yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kerja Taehyung.

Lagi lagi Taehyung hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Jungkook. Jungkook sudah masuk bekerja besoknya setelah Taehyung memberinya obat _omong omong_.

"maafkan saya Taehyung-ssi, saya hanya ingin menghantar hasil laporan yang anda minta" Jungkook menyerahkan map berwarna biru tua ke Taehyung yang menerimanya,

"Dan selamat atas pernikahan anda yang akan segera berlangsung beberapa hari lagi" untuk sesaat Taehyung membeku ditempatnya atas ucapan Jungkook yang mengucapkan selamat tiba tiba atas pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi,

"maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa datang kepesta pernikahan anda dengan _Sajangnim_. Sekali lagi selamat" jelas Jungkook tidak akan pergi kepesta pernikahannya Taehyung, kalau ia pergi itu sama saja dengan membiarkan dunianya runtuh saat itu juga, menyaksikan di depan mata orang yang dicintai menikah dengan orang lain.

"kalau begitu saya permisi" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berbalik menuju pintu pada ruangan itu,

"kenapa Kookie? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku" langkah Jungkook terhenti karena Taehyung yang tiba tiba berucap,

"apa maksud anda Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook berbalik dan bertanya pada Taehyung,

"jangan berpura pura tidak tahu apa maskud ku!" Taehyung menaikkan nada bicaranya, sedikit berteriak pada Jungkook yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya,

"aku sangat membenci mu Kookie hikss" isak Taehyung, Jungkook bisa melihat air mata Taehyung yang sudah berlinang dipipinya yang sekarang terlihat sedikit tirus,

"kau bahkan tidak bertanya pada ku tentang kesehatan ku dan tentang Ryu hikss" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud Taehyung yang tiba tiba membahas Ryu,

"aku tidak bertanya karena aku tahu kau baik baik saja hyung" sela Jungkook

"kau salah Kookie, aku tidak baik baik saja, aku sangat terluka setiap melihat mu!" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung benar benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua rasa sakit dan tersiksa yang menyakitkan dihatinya, jadi Taehyung berjanji akan menceritakan semua yang dirasanya pada Jungkook sekarang, **_sebelum ia terlambat_**.

"kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa Ryu bisa memanggil ku _ **eomma**_ " Taehyung menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

"aku yang mengandung Ryu selama sembilan bulan dan melahirkan Ryu" tanpa Taehyung jelaskan pun Jungkook sudah mengetahui fakta yang satu ini, tapi Jungkook hanya diam dan membiarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya,

"dan kau bahkan tidak bertanya pada ku siapa appanya Ryu!" Jungkook masih diam dan tidak menyela ucapan Taehyung

"kau harus tahu Kookie, harus tahu bahwa Ryu adalah _**anak mu!**_ " Jungkook membelalakkan matanya sempurna mendengar pengakuan Taehyung yang satu ini, karena menurut Jungkook selama ini Jiminlah appa kandung Ryu _seharusnya_ ,

"hyung~" lirih Jungkook memanggilnya

"dua minggu setelah kepergian mu, aku mengecek kondisi ku dan dokter mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki janin yang baru berusia dua puluh hari di dalam perut ku" Jungkook masih diam ditempatnya karena sungguh ia tidak tahu sama sekali, bahwa malam itu ketika mereka _melakukannya_ , Taehyung bisa hamil dan mengandung seperti _yeoja pada umumnya_ ,

"aku berjuang seorang diri membesarkan Ryu tanpa kau ada disisi ku. Mengabaikan orang orang yang mengganggap ku aneh dan menjijikkan karena bisa melahirkan Ryu" air mata Taehyung tidak berhenti mengalir dan ia tidak berniat untuk mengusapnya sedikit pun,

"aku tahu kau hanya beralasan mengatakan pada ku tentang keadaan mu selama ini, kau hanya merasa jijik menjalin hubungan dengan ku!" Jungkook yang tadi diam kini menatap Taehyung tepat dimatanya,

"ku mohon biarkan aku bahagia kali ini bersama Jimin tanpa harus merasakan terluka lagi, karena aku harus melepas mu Kookie"

"hyung~" lirih Jungkook lagi,

"ku mohon jangan mengambil Ryu dari ku, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa Ryu adalah anak mu, hanya itu"

"jadi ku mohon Kookie" pinta Taehyung lagi sambil memohon pada Jungkook.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Taehyung, menarik tubuh Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukan hangat yang dimilikinya.

"maafkan aku hyung, ku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak mengetahui semua ini" Jungkook mendekap erat Taehyung,

"seandainya aku mengetahuinya jauh sebelum ini, aku pasti akan memperjuangkan mu hyung dan Ryu, memperjuangkan kalian bersama ku" Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya didada bidang Jungkook dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada bidang Jungkook,

"sungguh maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak akan merusak kebahagian mu dengan Jimin sajangnim, aku rasa sekarang saatnya dimana aku harus rela melepaskan mu hyung" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk bergetar atas ucapan Jungkook,

"maafkan aku hyung. Berbahagialah dengan Jimin sajangnim. Karena kebahagian mu adalah kebahagian ku juga hyung" Jungkook mencium puncak kepala Taehyung, untuk sesaat biarkan mereka menumpahkan semua yang ada di dalam hati mereka satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jimin berdiri dibalik pintu ruangan Taehyung, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka tanpa terlewat sedikit pun.

Jimin hanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan Taehyung.

Tadinya Jimin ingin mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa ia akan membawa Ryu bersamanya sampai acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung, membawa Ryu kerumahnya karena permintaan sang eomma yang ingin melihat Ryu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Mr Park yang lagi berisitirahat di kebun pada halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Park. Mr Park sudah pulang dari bisnisnya tiga hari yang lalu, tapi Mr Park masih meminta Jimin untuk mengurusi **JM Corp** **Pusat** sampai acara pernikahan Jimin dan Taehyung selesai dilakukan.

"kenapa kau berada disini, bagaimana pekerjaan mu, apa berjalan lancar" Mr Park melirik sekilas ke Jimin dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran,

"aku hanya ingin bertanya pada appa" Jimin memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Mr Park,

"bertanya? Tentang?" Mr Park melipat koran yang ada ditangannya, meletakkan koran itu dimeja pembatas antara dirinya dan Jimin duduk,

"tentang **Jeon Jungkook** ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak datang kerumah Jungkook malam ini, mengingat pernikahannya dengan Jimin yang akan dilaksanakan empat hari lagi.

Taehyung hanya bingung dengan dirinya yang tiba tiba berjalan kearah rumah Jungkook, dan berakhir didepan rumah Jungkook sekarang. Ryu sedang bersama dengan Jimin dirumah keluarga Park _omong omong._

 _ **Ting tong**_

Taehyung menekan bel rumah Jungkook, berharap Jungkook tidak terlalu lama membukakan pintunya, karena kalau Jungkook tidak membukanya dengan segera, Taehyung akan membatalkan niat bodohnya datang ke rumah Jungkook dan berlalu pulang keapartemennya,

 _ **Ting tong**_

"aku benar benar bodoh bisa berada disini, sebaiknya aku pulang" gumamnya setelah tidak mendapatkan tanda tanda keberadaan Jungkook yang akan membuka pintu,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Baru saja Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memunggungi pintu rumah Jungkook, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari dalam,

"hyung" ucap Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya,

"ma-maafkan aku, aku seharunya tidak kemari" Taehyung berucap tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya melihat Jungkook,

 _ **Grab**_

Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung yang tadi ingin pergi dari hadapannya, menarik Taehyung agar menghadap kearahnya,

 _ **Deg deg deg**_

Jantung Taehyung berpacu dengan cepat melihat penampilan Jungkook yang sangat berbeda.

Jungkook hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan baju putih polos menutupi dadanya yang bidang, pada bagian leher kaos putihnya terlihat basah akibat rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air, bahkan bagian dadanya terjetak jelas.

Rambut basahnya yang sedikit berantakan menambahkan penampilannya yang terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan.

"maafkan aku hyung, tadi aku sedang mandi" Jungkook melepas tangannya yang tadi menahan lengan Taehyung,

"ah, tidak masalah" ucap Taehyung kikuk dan menundukkan wajahnya merasa malu karena memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook,

"masuklah hyung, diluar sangat dingin, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mu" jungkook mempersilahkan taehyung masuk.

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang membawanya kearah sofa pada ruang tengah, dan Jungkook yang berlalu kearah pantry untuk membuat minuman untuk Taehyung.

' _apa ini benar yang ku lakukan_ ' batin Taehyung,

' _aku ingin sekali memeluk mu Kookie_ ' Taehyung menatap miris kearah Jungkook yang sedang berada dipantry,

' _aku ingin sekali merasakan hangat tubuh mu walaupun hanya malam ini_ ' Taehyung masih membatin dan tidak menyadari Jungkook yang sudah berada dihadapannya, menyodorkan minuman yang tadi dibuatnya untuk Taehyung,

"hyung?" Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya lucu dan tersadar dari lamunannya akibat Jungkook yang memanggilnya berulang kali,

"ah, maafkan aku, terima kasih" Taehyung menerima segelas teh yang dibuat Jungkook untuknya, dan menyeruputnya hingga setengah,

"ada apa kau kemari hyung, dimana Ryu?" Jungkook mendaratkan bokongnya duduk disamping Taehyung,

"Ryu sedang bersama Jimin dirumah orang tua Jimin, Park ahjumma meminta Jimin untuk membawa Ryu kesana"

"dan alasan ku kemari karena a-aku_" Taehyung mengigit bibir dalamnya,

"aku ingin bertemu dan ingin bersama mu untuk malam ini" Jungkook membulatkan matanya untuk sesaat dan merubah ekpresinya menjadi tersenyum hangat ke Taehyung,

"hyung~"

"ku mohon Kookie, hanya untuk malam ini, ijinkan aku bersama mu sebelum aku resmi menjadi _istri sahnya_ Jiminie" Taehyung menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

"aku sangat merindukan mu Kookie, maafkan aku selama ini yang meminta mu menjauh dari ku, walau kenyataannya aku yang tidak bisa menjauh dari mu" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya ketika berucap,

"ijinkan malam ini aku memiliki mu" lanjut Taehyung dengan suaranya yang hampir berbisik, untung saja Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan baik,

"apa pun yang kau inginkan hyung, kau sepenuhnya berhak atas diri ku, karena aku masih **_sangat mencintai mu_** hyung" Jungkook menarik lembut Taehyung masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya, menyandarkan kepala Taehyung didada bidangnya. Membiarkan Taehyung mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung,

"em, ada apa hyung" jawab Jungkook masih enggan melepaskan Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

"ayo kita lakukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya" Jungkook mengeritkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung yang tiba tiba.

Taehyung yang tidak mendapat respon dari Jungkook, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Jungkook. kedua tangan Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook, dan membelainya lembut dengan ibu jarinya,

"ayo kita lakukan" ucapnya lagi dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Jungkook. untuk sesaat Jungkook terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung yang tiba tiba menciumnya.

Taehyung menggerakkan bibirnya melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian, kedua matanya ia tutup.

 **.**

Jungkook masih memperhatikan wajah Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini dengannya, merasakan bibir Taehyung yang melumat lembut bibirnya. Jungkook masih membiarkan Taehyung menguasai bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Taehyung yang tidak merasakan Jungkook membalas ciumannya semakin menarik wajah Jungkook lebih menempel padanya, memperdalam ciumannya dan berharap Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Dan benar saja Jungkook perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya melumat dan menghisap secara berlawanan atas ciuman Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung yang menuntunnya.

Lumatan dan hisapan yang awalnya lembut dan Taehyung pimpin, kini berubah menjadi sedikit kasar dan terburu buru yang di pimpin Jungkook.

Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. kedua tangan Taehyung melingkar memeluk leher Jungkook dan merapatkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

Lumatan, hisapan dan perang lidah sudah mereka lakukan, bahkan saliva entah punya siapa sudah turun ke dagu Taehyung.

"eugh" leguhan Taehyung menjadi pemacu birahi Jungkook mencumbu dirinya.

Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung dalam gendongannya dan membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Jungkook membanting tubuh Taehyung ke kasur miliknya, menyambar dengan rakus bibir Taehyung yang sudah membengkak. Kedua tangannya membuka baju yang Taehyung kenakan, dan membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Jungkook menindih tubuh Taehyung yang berada dibawahnya, menelusuri leher jenjang Taehyung dengan lidah dan kecupannya, Jungkook tidak berani membuat tanda biru keunguan dileher Taehyung, mengingat Taehyung yang akan menikah beberapa hari lagi.

"eughhh ahhh" desah Taehyung kegelian karena Jungkook yang masih menjajah dadanya.

Lidah Jungkook bermain dengan mengitari nipple Taehyung yang telah menegang, tangannya meraih nipple lain yang belum dijamahnya dengan memelintir dan menekan nekannya.

"aahh haahhaa" Jungkook menyedot kuat nipple Taehyung dan sesekali ia mengigitnya, membuat Taehyung terpekik sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Jungkook menarik turun celana yang Taehyung kenakan sekalian dengan dalaman Taehyung. Mengecupi bagian pusar, tulang selangkang dan paha dalam Taehyung.

"aku akan memasuki mu hyung, tahan hyung" Jungkook berdiri dari posisi menindihnya pada Taehyung, melepas handuk yang tadi melingkar dipinggangnya, dan membuka dalaman yang dipakainya.

Taehyung merona hebat melihat penis Jungkook yang menegang sempurna melawan grafitasi.

Jungkook menaiki kasurnya dengan kedua lututnya menumpu dikedua sisi paha Taehyung. Tangannya memposisikan penisnya berada didepan hole Taehyung dan

 _ **Jleb**_

"akh!" pekik Taehyung yang merasakan penis Jungkook masuk dengan sempurna kedalam holenya.

Jungkook perlahan menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur,

"ahh ahh ssttttt ahhh hhaa" desah Taehyung seirama dengan gerakan Jungkook yang memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam hole Taehyung.

Suara desahan dan bunyi tubuh yang saling bertubukan menjadi alunan yang mengaung di dalam kamar yang terasa panas ini.

Dan biarkankan mereka berbagi cinta mereka untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini dengan cara penyatuan tubuh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 ** _Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :_**

 _Vianagyu, alien-kun, AniSaul21,_

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**


End file.
